Before It All
by Telling Time Backwards
Summary: Katniss and Gale. the friendship that started it all. It all began with just one Reaping present then turns both Katniss's and Gale's worlds upside down forever.
1. Present for Reaping

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm twelve years old, and right now I'm sure I'm the most frightened kid in all of Panem. Today is reaping day. For the first time in my life, my name will be in the sphere. I could be picked, there's a chance. What for? The 70th annual Hunger Games.

The Capitol is filled with sick, twisted minds that think it's perfectly okay to throw kids into an arena and make them fight to the death on live television. It's disgusting.

My little sister, Prim, walks over to my bed. "Mother told me to wake you up." She tells me. I wonder if she knows what today is, what with her being only eight years old. I sit up, stretch my arms above my head, and get out of our bed.

Prim is staring at me. She's as pale as powder and there are dark rings around her eyes. I can tell she got no sleep. Seeing her like this breaks my heart. My mother probably told he what's happening last night. I hug her, then shoo her out so I can change.

"Tell Mother I'll be down soon!" I yell after her. My voice cracks. I change into an uncomfortable blouse and skirt- both white- and drag myself to the kitchen.

Mother is brushing Prim's hair, her hands slightly shaking. When she sees me, her expression immediately changes from grim to reassuring. Still, my stomach is in knots and my skin is crawling. I kiss her on the cheek and sit in our oldest chair, which is due to give out any day now. When my mother finishes my braid, we walk over to my first Reaping.

My mother signs in and I walk to the section marked off for twelve-year-olds. Most kids are standing in groups by their friends, but since I don't have any friends, I stand alone. I try to distract myself from the Reaping Ball by thinking of food, but Effie Trinket interrupts my thoughts. She's wearing a neon green wig and looks as ridiculous as ever.

"Hello everyone," she squeals, "Happy Hunger Games!" I grind my teeth at that word- happy. The Games are bloody, gory, and barbaric, but never, not _ever_ would I call them _happy._ Effie drones on and on about Panem's history for God knows how long, then, it's time to pick the names.

She walks to the sphere with the girls' names. My palms begin to sweat an I start to hyperventilate. I think I'm going to throw up, then I just barely hear her call out a name. A name that doesn't belong to me.

"Mara Jefferson!" Effie practically shrieks. The microphone responds, hurting everyone's ears. Mara, a girl of about sixteen, walks to the stage, crying. The smile on my face disappears. I forgot- if I'm not picked, that means that someone else is.

Effie's arm is hovering around Mara's shoulders, trying to figure out if she should comfort her or not. Then, as always, Haymitch Abernathy, drunk as ever, tumbles onto the stage. The smell of liquor fills the room and makes me gag.

"Hey, hey you! _Mara!"_ He yells, holding a drink. "Stop your crying, you people are so _annoying!_ I won the Games! But you are a scrawny one aren't you?"

He laughs loudly. The aroma of the liquor is almost too much. He walks up to somebody in the audience.

"I'll bet you she won't last the first week," he whispers to a man, obviously not trying to obscure his voice. This only makes Mara cry harder.

Haymitch stumbles back onto the stage and smashes his beer bottle on the floor. He then makes his exit with his arms up. We're all silent. In the distance, I hear Haymitch vomit and curse out loud.

"Well," Effie says, "Onto our boy tribute!" she dunks her arm into the boys' sphere and reads the card, "Jerome Chelondie!" she yells. I'm already walking back to my family, surprised I can even walk at all. I hug Prim, not only to hold her, but to block her view of the hysterical Mara, and the boy, Jerome, who is silently crying next to her.

While all of District Twelve parties, I stay home, trying not to retch. When the knots in my stomach untie, I go to sleep.

I wake with a start, my mother and Prim smiling over me.

"Hi," I say, "Good morning." I slowly sit up and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Prim breaks into a sprint, coming back in less than ten seconds with something in her hands. Wait. I can't believe this. It's a bow and arrow! I scramble out of bed and hug them both with all my might.

"How- How did you…?" I stutter. "Your father made it before he… well he wanted you to have it" my mother tells me.

I'm outside my home when I realize I don't know where to go. I close my eyes and let my legs take me somewhere. I end up outside the forbidden woods. I don't hesitate, knowing that the penalty for crossing the woods can result in a death sentence. I climb the fence and jump down on the other side. It's amazing how little sound I make.

I pull an arrow from my sheath and wonder what to shoot. The, a deer dashes through the trees. It settles by a bush and falls asleep. I consider shooting it, but it wouldn't be fair to kill when it's too vulnerable. I decide to start small and shoot a squirrel. It's on the side of a tree so I crouch down, aim, and shoot it clean through the eye. I walk over and bend to pick it up.

When I stand, another arrow sticks to the tree, a centimeter from my head.


	2. Meeting Gale

I freeze. I'm going to die. Somebody is going to kill me and then I'm going to die. I slowly turn around. I'm shocked to find a handsome boy, about my age, staring at me. If looks could kill, I swear I'd be dead. He lovers his bow.

"Who are _you?_" He asks. His voice isn't developed yet, but it's definitely not high. I'm at a loss for words. He walks towards me and thwarts me with his bow.

"Well," he says, "Are you going to tell me? Or are you going to keep standing there like an idiot?"

That hurts. I blink once, then sprint as fast I can to the fence. I climb and jump down, not looking back. I run through the Meadow where my father used to take me.

After what seems like forever, I'm home. I drop my bow and arrow and run to the bedroom, hiding under my covers. _How can he scare me? I don't get scared. But here I am, trembling like Prim's ugly cat, close to tears, because of some boy!_ I dismiss my thoughts of him so I won't start crying.

He appears in my dreams. I dream that we're friends. He doesn't talk, no matter what I ask him, he just smiles. Wait- no. This isn't right. He kisses me on the cheek and leaves. What is going on? Is that what friends do? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why is my stomach stirring?

My dream is interrupted- thank God- by my mother, waking me up for school. In ten minutes, I'm walking in the doors to my class. My mind keeps wandering to the boy who I met. The boy who almost killed me. The week drones on, and I didn't learn a single thing in school. My mind just kept replaying what happened in the woods, over and over again, until it's finally Saturday.

I run to the woods, hoping I might find the boy and let him know I'm not a coward. I wait for hours, but don't even catch a glimpse of him. I sigh, disappointed and walk home. Dropping my bow and arrows on the floor, I crawl into bed and go to sleep, even though it's only sunset.

The same dreams creeps into my sleep. Each night, when this boy leaves, I find myself wanting him to stay more and more. He's becoming my best friend, even though I know that it's all in my head.

These dreams are the reason that I hate waking up.

This morning, on my way to the woods, I realize that I'm crying. I don't know why, but I am. I wipe the tears from my eyes and blink back the rest that threaten to spill out. I jump the fence and grab an arrow from my sheath. I shoot at some trees for a minute, before I hear his voice.

"Hey!" Hey yells. "Hey Girlie! C'mere!"

Rude. But I don't care. I'm just glad that he showed up. I turn around and run over to him. I almost hug him, but remember that I'm awake. He runs his hand through his hair nonchalantly. He looks up into my eyes. I've never notice that not only does he have the same olive skin and black hair as me, but also the same grey eyes. I wonder if he's from the Seam, like me.

"I haven't seen you around the woods before." He says, getting straight to the point.

I tug on my ear. I'm speechless again. "I'm Katniss," I say in a tiny mouse voice that's barely audible.

The boy laughs, " Your name is _Catnip?_ Now that's something you don't hear everyday! Tell me, where did your parents get the idea to name you that?"

I feel myself flush. I must be as red as an apple. "I said Kat_niss_," I tell him louder, putting emphasis on the "niss".

"Oh! Oh, _now_ I get it!" he yells still smiling. He's pretty intimidating.

"What's your name?" I ask. "It's Gale, Gale Hawthorne." I like that name. "I come here every Sunday to hunt." He tells me.

"Well so do I," I lie, "You know, after I got my bow and arrow." I cross my fingers, hoping that he'll let me hunt with him on Sundays. As friends.

"So, Gale," I say, "I haven't seen you around school before."

"I'm ten," He says, "You look about twelve. Our paths don't usually cross during school."

I'm surprised. He's tall for his age, and he's pretty muscley. I blush, realizing that I've been paying attention to his biceps, then tug at my braid as a punishment.

"How do you know my age?" I ask. "I can tell people's age by looking at them and hearing how they speak." he says. I nod as if it makes sense, but I really don't understand.

I pick up my bow and arrows. Gale gets his bag and stands from where he was crouching down. "We'd better get going," he says, "It's going to be dark by the time we get home." He studies the sky. "See you next week?" He asks.

I nod.

We jump the fence and walk home, standing at and awkward distance between each other. When I'm home, I shut my door and slide down on the wall. My mind wanders to Gale- again. So this is what it's like to have a friend. Someone like you.

It feels…nice.


	3. First Airing

Unlike my other nights, I don't feel so awkward dreaming about Gale. As intimidating as this kid can be, he's the closest think to a friend that I've got.

Sleep is a luxury. I used to have dreams about me screaming at my dad for him to run from the coal mines. For him to be safe. I would watch him get blown to bits, over and over again until I woke up screaming. I feel warm in these dreams.

In my dreams, Gale and I tell jokes, we hunt, and we even hold hands. I saw some girls doing that at school the other day, so I think that's normal.

Then I'm awake. That's it. Gale didn't leave my dream this time. A huge smile spreads across my face. I sit up, change into my brown pants and green shirt, put on my jacket, and leave for school. I can't eat.

By the time Prim and I get to school, we're five minutes late. We don't get into too much trouble because it's Monday, and most kids are a little late on Mondays.

Monday and Tuesday drone on, but Wednesday seems like forever. After school, I'm required to watch the Opening Interviews that take place the day before the Games. District One if first, and a girl named Triniti shimmies next to Claudius and immediately starts babbling away. Next is a boy from One named Victor- ha ha, oh so clever that is- who talks about how he's lucky he wasn't named after the district's profession. Well he's right about that.

I fall asleep after the two of them are done talking. I dream that I'm a Mockingjay flying over the woods that Gale and I hunt in. Then, I see gale in the woods. He shoots arrows, hardly missing me. I try to tell him that it's me, but only tweets come out of my mouth.

When I wake up, it's morning. Not caring that I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday, I sling on my school bag, grab Prim's hand, and take her to school.

My grades are going down. I haven't been Paying attention in class, so I'm not surprised. I take my seat and force myself to listen.

When we're let out at the end of the day for free time, I'm alone as usual. Sometimes people stare at me and point. I don't know why, they just do. I stand up from the stump I was sitting on and decided to walk around.

My hands are on the back of my head and I'm looking down. I'm walking pretty slow, so that I won't trip/ I look up and see Peeta Mellark looking at me. I've never been able to look him in the eye ever since he gave me bread that saved my family from starving- then took a beating afterwards. I turn the other way and keep walking.

When I'm home, I give Mother a kiss and sit on the floor, waiting for the airing of the Games to start. The sooner it starts, the sooner it ends. And the sooner 23 innocent children die a horrible death. I wince as the gong sounds, letting the Tributes know that the Games have begun.

Mara, quick as lightning, dashes for an axe. She disappears into the woods, satisfies with her weapon. Victor has a knife in one hand and in holding a boy of about fourteen by the nose. Victor whispers something in the boy's ear, then jerks his arm, breaking the boy's nose. The crunch of the broken bone is audible, although I wish it weren't. the boy screams in pain.

"No, no," Victor says, putting a finger to his lips, "I'm not done yet." He takes out a knife and polishes it, his foot on the boy's chest.

Victor stabs the boy in the middle of both palms and is rewarded with and agonized shriek. Victor licks the blood off the knife and raises it, ready to give the final blow, when he freezes, coughs out blood, and falls to the ground, dead.


	4. In the Water

My eyes open wide when I see the killer. Triniti stands over Victor's body, a spear in hand. The boy on the floor gasps.

"H-how could you kill your own district partner?" he manages to ask through clenched teeth. She shrugs as if she spears people's bodies for a living.

"I never really liked him," she says, "he was pretty annoying." I can practically hear the laughter coming for the Capitol. "Now come on, let's get out of here so they can get the body." She says.

"Aren't you a Career? I can't go with you." he says. She rolls her eyes, "I'm flying solo. What's the point in being a Victor if everyone hates you?" she replies. Then, she picks him up as if he were a feather and walks off. Then turns around, kicks Victor's dead body, and gives it a rude hand sign.

I'm retching now. Seeing that boy's body, no life anywhere inside of him, that's revolting. Ten minutes later, I finally finish. Our bucket that we use for a sink is filled with vomit, but Mother is dumping it while I lie down. I feel light-headed and dizzy. I try to stand, but I collapse.

The next days aren't any better, and I think I lost five pounds throwing up. I'm so happy when Sunday rolls around. I grab my bow an arrow and dash to the woods. I jump the fence and find Gale on a stump by a stream of water.

"Morning!" I yell. He looks up and nods, "Hey, Catnip! Did you see the Games last night?"

I snort, "Did we have a choice?" I say back to him.

"Good point." Gale says, "Man, it must have been a real Hell hole in there." I nod in agreement

I sit there for a moment, unsure of what to say, but he breaks the silence. "I mean could you imagine being trapped in an arena with a bunch of those psychopaths?" he asks. I shake my head no

"You know who's another nut-case?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. She shakes his head. "Effie Trinket." I say. Gale explodes in laughter.

"I know! 'And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!'" he squeaks, copying her trademark. He poses like she does and doesn't move for a while. Then we both burst out laughing again. When the laughter dies down, I take my shoes off and dunk my feet into the stream. I forget that Gale is there until a big splash interrupts my thoughts. I open my eyes and see Gale in the water, only wearing his undershorts, laughing. "Damn, Catnip! You sure have some priceless expressions!"

He's laughing so loud that it echoes around the forest. While he's laughing, I slip off my shirt and pants, leaving my underclothes on. I jump into the stream and make a wave so big it knocks Gale off of his feet. It's my turn to laugh now. "Oh, you're going to get in now, Everdeen!" He yells. "Bring it on, Hawthorne!"

He runs towards me as fast as the water will let him, then he jumps on my back. Soon enough, Gale and I are water-wrestling. He's tugging on my braid and I'm laughing so hard I'm scared I might choke on the water. I flip him over and he lands on his feet, facing the other direction. I see this as an advantage and move in to tackle him when he turns around.

Then, suddenly, we stop wrestling, the water stops moving, the birds are silent. The only thing happening is that Gale and I are inches apart, staring at each other.

**First A/N: Well, if anyone is reading, what do you think? Is it good or is it good? Just kidding. If you liked it please review by clicking that blue button that says review. It's right there. Any constructive criticism or compliments would be nice. Thanks! (the button is waiting…you know you want to click)**

**~Telling Time Backwards**


	5. Confort and Finding Food

Chapter 5

I feel the blood rush to my face. I knot my fingers together, he runs his hands through his hair.

"We should- uh - go," I say. Gale nods in agreement. He pulls himself out of the water and pulls his shirt over his head. I follow. Once we're ready, we jump the fence and head home.

Once Gale is out of sight, I dash the rest of the way home, drop my empty bag, run to the bedroom, shut the door and hide in the covers. _What just happened?_

I'm called to the TV to watch the second airing of the Games. I don't want to watch. I am already sick, and watching a bloodbath on live television isn't going to help the turning in my stomach. However, rules are rules. So the next thing I know, I'm staring at the TV screen

A boy from Five or Six or something named Rasmus gets his wrists cut, the killer then takes a few steps back, turns around, and throws and axe at the boy's heart. She pats her hands together and skips away like an innocent schoolgirl. Mara is the killer.

A cannon fires.

I throw up again. I wonder if this is how I'll respond every time I see the Games.

"Katniss!" Prim yells, "Katniss can you come?" I just now noticed that she wasn't watching with us. Good thing the Peacekeepers didn't visit tonight.

I run to the bedroom and see Prim sitting on our bed. "Katniss, come here." I sit on the bed and run my fingers through her blonde hair.

"Katniss, why do you always leave on Sundays?" she asks me.

"Well, I use my bow and arrows on Sundays. In the woods." I whisper the last part, indicating that it's a secret.

She blinks, "But when you come back, you never say hi. You just run in here and hide. And why were you wet today?"

I stutter. Should I tell her about Gale? What will she say?

"I go on Sundays because I have a friend who goes on Sundays." is all I say.

"Oh," she sighs, "I'm just worried about you is all. You're always rushing to get places lately. Rushing to get out of her. Away from us."

My fingers stop. "Prim!" I yell, "W-why would you ever think that?" I am shocked. I would never, not ever, try to get away from Prim.

She looks up at me, "I'm sorry. You just- the only time we're _really_ together is during the Games. And you're usually throwing up, I'm crying, and Mother is hiding." she says. I know she's right.

"Prim, my Prim, don't be sorry. You're right. We're a family, we should be together. But don't think I would go trying to avoid you."I say, "I love you, Prim"

"I love you too, Katniss." Prim says. Then, I kiss her on the forehead, lie down, and we both fall asleep.

For a week, Prim and I spend all our free time together. Except, on Sunday.

Sunday, I kiss Prim on the cheek and set out to the woods. I'm about to climb the fence when I see a small space underneath. I flatten my stomach, squeeze under, and jump up on the other side. It's much quicker than climbing.

"Hey, Gale!" I yell, "Where are you?" I look behind trees and bushes, but can't find him anywhere.

"Hey, Catnip!" Gale yells behind me. I scream and jump in the other direction. Gale howls in laughter at my reaction.

"Damn! You have the most priceless facial expressions."

Why does he always say that?

I wait for him to stop, then slug him in the arm, _almost_ as hard as I can.

"Owww," he whines. I laugh and mock-doctor him. I laugh as I rub his "injury" with my thumb, stopping when my stomach growls fiercely.

"You must be hungry," Gale says, "We should get shooting."

"Don't you just shoot for fun?" I ask. Gale looks at me as if I'm mad. "I would _never_ kill something for no reason! I'm out here because I have a family to feed. You should know how I feel, since we're both from the Seam."

"That's brilliant," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow, "What?" he asks, "Anybody could think of that." _I didn't_, I think to myself.

"Besides," he continues, " Since my dad was blown to bits in the mine explosion last year, I'm like my family's new father."

"So was mine. I didn't think of hunting, I just dug in trash cans and signed up for Tesserae." I say.

I can tell Gale is confused, so I add: "Tesserae is a grain that poor families can sign up for if we need food."

Gale looks shocked, "You're kidding! Can I sign up?" he yells, giddy with excitement.

I'm frozen. I don't have the heart to tell him that he can't, but I can't lie either.

"Well," I start, drawing circles in the ground with my foot, "To sign up for Tesserae, your name will be entered into the Reaping ball more than once. Since you're ten…" I drift off, awkwardly. Gale's shoulder slump and I feel a sudden pang of guilt for bringing the subject up.

"So, uh, do you want to hunt now? You know, 'cause it's going to get dark soon." I say, even though it's only around two o'clock. Gale nods. For the next hour and a half, we shoot and skin animals until our bags are full. We jump the fence and I'm about to head home when Gale pulls me the other way.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Gale turns to look at me, a smile spreading across his face.

"It's about time I introduced you to Greasy Sae."

**A/N: Hey! How's it going? I bet it's going good for you. Not for me. My school has this idea that they should play music during lunch, and I don't like any of the songs that they play. Any of them. I'm considering eating my lunch in the bathroom like they did on TV shows back in the day. But I shouldn't be sitting here, complaining to anybody who's reading- if anybody's reading. Well, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm going to have a lot of time to post thanks to Spring Break. (And don't think because my A/N is almost over means that the review button has forgotten you…) Thanks!**

**~Telling Time Backwards**


	6. Greasy Sae

It turns out that Greasy Sae works at this place called the "Hob". She much more pretty than I imagined, but she's actually covered in grease and some dirt.

Gale is pulling me by the wrist trying to get me to speed up. When Greasy Sae sees me, her eyebrows fly up and she whistles.

"Is this your girlfriend, Gale?" She asks, "Cute." I can feel myself blush. I look at Gale through the corner of my eye and see him on a stool, laughing. Not embarrassed at all.

"Nahh, she's my friend," he says, "good hunter too."

Greasy Sae looks at me. "What's your name baby girl?" She asks.

"Katniss." I say, making sure I'm heard this time. She give me a wave.

"So what's in store for me today?" she asks, rubbing her palms together. Gale plops his bag on the table of the shack-like building and motions for me to do the same. She looks in my bag and laughs.

"So she's not your girlfriend." she says. Gale nods his head slowly, smiling a bit. "Well that's definitely a subject to change. A pretty girl with an interest in hunting- not to mention that she's good at it- doesn't just come waiting on your doorstep."

"THANKS," Gale says, "I'LL KEEP IT IN MIND." He sounds annoyed, but I can hear the smile in his voice. He walks to the back of the Hob, muttering swear words I didn't even know existed, leaving me alone with Greasy Sae.

She laughs again and shakes her head. I sit there, not knowing what to say, so I just ask her the only thing on my mind.

"Where'd Gale go?" I say, looking around as if he'll materialize out of thin air.

"He's probably trying to get himself to stop blushing." she says. She's cutting up the squirrel that I shot, using a knife so sharp it makes me nervous just being so close to it.

"So," she says, "is Gale _really_ just a friend-" she leans in- "or do you two have some kind of forbidden romance goin' on?"

I stiffen. Satisfied with my discomfort, she smiles.

"We're friends." I say, a little bit too quickly. She throws her head back and laughs.

Gale comes back looking less embarrassed than before. "Hey," he says, "are you done with the teasing, or should I go back?"

She gives him the "okay" sign, gives one nod, and winks. "Good." Gale says. He pushes himself on a stool and relaxes.

When Greasy Sae is done with the cutting and cooking, she looks at me. "How old are you, Katniss?" she asks me.

"Twelve," I say, "so even if you think Gale and I are perfect for each other or whatever, I'm too old for him." I say, thinking I got her.

She laughs, covering her mouth with her knife. "It's only two years difference," she says matter-of-factly, "and Gale actually _likes_ the older ladies." I feel my face burn hotter than ever before. Gale grabs my hand and pulls me away without getting our meat. I hear Greasy Sae's cackle behind us.

"I'm really sorry about her," Gale says when she's out of earshot, "She's really cool, but she enjoys making people squirm."

_You got that right buddy._

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? You know, if there are any readers. I like this chapter more than the next one that I'm going to put up. I like it more than chapter five too. I think that chapter six and chapter eight- which I didn't post yet- are my favorites. Well I'm going to go because some muffins are calling my name. Ciao!**


	7. Annoying Kids

Somewhere between my walk home and the next airing of the Games, I realize that I'm laughing like I'm mad. I must seem crazy to anybody who passes by because I'm now rolling on the floor laughing.

I don't know why, but I just am. Tears are streaming down my face and my stomach hurts. I must have been laughing for half an hour before Prim calls me inside. I'm still laughing as I walk inside, and I'm still laughing during the Games- only pausing to vomit. But once I'm done throwing up, I'm laughing again. I really don't but I can't stop.

Finally, I tire myself out and fall asleep in the hallway.

The next morning in the school hallway, I hear people whispering my name. sure, sometimes kids like to come up with bogus reasons why I don't have any friends, but this is different. I hear kids all around me saying my name. two girls who I don't know come up to me.

"Are you Katniss Everdeen?" One asks. I nod my head and they both squeal.

"So is it true that you and _Gale Hawthorne_ are… you know-" she crosses her index and middle fingers together. "-together?"

The hall is suddenly silent, every pair of eyes on me.

"No," I say, "Gale and I are friends, okay?" I pat their heads, push past them and try to ignore everyone who's still staring.

The girls chase after me, "But _do_ you want to be his girlfriend?" the other one presses. I turn on my heel.

"No I don't want to be his girlfriend," I say in a mocking tone, "Who are you anyways?"

The girls giggle, "You're lying. _Every _girl wants to be Gale's girlfriend." the other one says. Some girls a few feet behind them nod.

"Not everyone." I say. I try to leave but the annoying girls just block me.

"Oh _really," _I say back, "The why hasn't Gail nor I tried anything?" I'm angry, and I have two minutes to get to my class.

The girls roll their eyes., "Be_cause_, you two are too stubborn. Just go talk to him and stop pretending that there's nothing going on!" she demands.

It's then that I realize how tiny they are. I pick them up, one in each arm, and set them aside. Then, I walk to my class.

During lunch, another girl comes to my deserted table. "Hey, Katniss." she says. I give her a wave that says _I don't want you here, go away._ She doesn't get the message. I saw what happened earlier." She continues.

"Is that so?" I ask. She nods and touches my hand. "This is awkward… but is Gale… available?"

I sigh, "Free as air." I say. Then I get up and leave. This Gale nonsense is getting on my nerves.

As I walk down the hall, many people approach, but I give them glares and they back away. People still whisper to Gale's and my name. I liked my name, but these people are making me hate it. I'm about to walk into my next class when I hear a boy about a year older than me say, "That Katniss girl is actually kind of cute."

I'm really annoyed now.

At the end of the day, when we're let outside, I find that same boy sporting a black eyes.

I know it's terrible, but I can't help but smile.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter very much, but it will support the next one. Speaking of supporting, I got my first reviewer! Special thanks to alwayssmile8 , you da bomb! Thank you so much! Anyways, I'll be posting soon, I kind of have too, because my friend said she's hunt me down and kill me if I don't. *she was kidding… I hope* anyways, click the magical blue button under this that takes you to the wonderful world of reviewing! Thanks!**

**~Telling Time Backwards**


	8. Our First Fight

**Disclaimer: Well, if I were Suzanne Collins, I wouldn't have to post my stories online, now would I?**

**P.S about chapter seven, when Katniss was laughing, I meant to say "I don't **_**know why**_**, but I can't stop." Sorry about that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gale and I worked out a whole system for hunting geese. We tried it out and ended up filling up both our bags.<p>

"Well," Gale says, "We still have some time to kill before Greasy Sae expects us. Want to sit by the lake?" He asks. I nod and extend my arm, telling him to lead the way.

We sit down on some flowers and lean on two rocks, facing each other. He picks up a pebble and throws it into the stream. It skips three times. "So," He says, "Any of those girls been bothering you at school?"

I laugh, "Yes! I never get any peace anymore! I'm always being ambushed my 'do you and _Gale Hawthorne_ have something going on?'"

He grabs a berry and tosses it into my mouth. I catch it effortlessly. "Same here," He says, "People just don't have lives around here." I nod in agreement. I grab a berry and throw it into his mouth. Perfect shot.

"So Gale," I say in my best impression of Claudius Templesmith during the Opening Interviews, "_Do_ you have a special lady 'round here?"

Gale tenses. I only meant this to be a joke, but seeing him now, I know that he does. And I suddenly want to know who it is.

"No." He says. I roll my eyes and go sit down next to him. "Gale, you do. I can read you like an open book. Come on, you can tell me, I'm your friend, aren't I?" I say, trying to guilt him into telling me.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend. And you're a girl. If I tell you, it might make things weird between us." He tells me.

I ignore the joy that spreads through me when he calls me his best friend. Right now, I want the truth. "If I'm your best friend, you'd tell me."

He sighs, "I just _can't_, okay?" He says. His hands are running frantically through his hair, staining his forehead with berry juice. I pull his hands away from his head. "Pretty please?" I ask.

"No, Katniss. Stop it." He's serious, but I want to know.

"Why not?" I whine, "I won't tell anybody." I shake his shoulder lightly.

"Let's just go to the Hob and go home. Okay?" he says. I nod and bolt up. I offer him my hand and he takes it, pulling himself up. We grab our bags and head to the Hob.

* * *

><p>"Are you ever going to tell me?" I ask when we're almost there.<p>

"I don't know. She has to feel the same way, and I doubt she does." He says.

"Did you ever try dropping hints?" I ask. I feel weird, especially since I am not the best at comforting people.

"Did I? Yes!" He yells, "I created moments where I was _sure_ that she'd feel the same, then she just tried to act as if they never happened."

Wow. She must really love to mess with him. "Is she pretty?" I ask him. Gale is suddenly calm. "Beautiful. She's stunning, really." He says. I have to remind myself that he's ten.

"Do I know her?" I ask. Gale hesitates. "You probably do," he says, "Now stop asking, or I might accidentally tell you."

We just help Greasy Sae cook today. Then, we order Haymitch's liquor bottles for his return.

On our walk back, I question Gale again. "If you tell me, maybe I can-"

"Damn it, Katniss! Listen, I _can't tell you who it is!_ God, can you even hear a word that's coming out of my mouth?" He says. He stalks off to his house and slams the door shut behind him.

This is new. My best friend, my only friend, hates my guts.

That's just dandy, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for Gale's language! That's really not me, but I have to stay true to the book, so, there you go! Can you guess who Gale likes? Hint hint, her name sounds like Catnip. Anyways, I've been wanting to post, but my computer has been being used over the days, so it's been hard. I won't be able to post daily anymore, because I had chapters 1-8 ready before I decided to post it online. And I was thinking maybe Gale could admit his love to Katniss by the end. I know that she doesn't know in the actual books, but this is a fan fiction, so… yeah. I know I'm team Peeta- all the way- but still, I think at least they should end up together in the story. So tell me what you think I should do! Ciao! And PLEASE review!**

**~Telling Time Backwards**

**P.S- For anyone who's read the "What I did For Love Story" then you'd know why Gale skipped his rock three times. For those of you who haven't- assuming there's more than one reader- then I'd suggest you go on Google and search it because it made me cry my eyeballs out- yes, it was that good.**


	9. Gale's Family

**Disclaimer: Hello. What? Oh, yes I'm Suzzane Collins. What do you mean if I were Suzzane Collins I wouldn't have spelled my name wrong? … they're on to us… Just kidding. I'm not **_**Suzanne **_**Collins.**

**All characters belong to Suzanne Collins and the Hunger Games franchise.- except for Triniti and Victor. They're mine.**

**P.S. This isn't an AU story. But if you read my previous A/N then you'll see that I can make it one if you guys vote. Enjoy!**

I stand in front of his home, hoping that he'll come back and say he didn't mean to yell. That he was sorry and if we could pretend that today never happened. I know that he's not coming back. Although, the funny thing is, it wasn't his words that hurt me most, but the look in his eyes. He looked angry and hurt for some reason. Something else glinted in his grey eyes that I didn't recognize.

My heart was beating rapidly, and I was on the verge of tears, but it was when I got into the bedroom when I started sobbing. I know it may have been a stupid fight, but Gale was angry at me. I'd wanted a friend for as long as I can remember, and I let him slip through my fingers like sand. Prim sat down on our bed.

"Katniss, calm down." She said, "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Her calm voice made me sob harder. Here I am, crying waterfalls in front of my little sister. I can't do that. I have to be the role model here, I have to stay strong, I have to suck it up and pull it together.

"Well… well my friend g-got angry with me." I tell her. If I say any more, I might cry again. "What did you do?" she asks. I was hoping she wouldn't. "I- I tried to get him to tell me something. I mean, I didn't think he would be mad at me." I say. She nods her head slowly. "Wait-he? Well, Katniss, maybe he didn't _want_ to tell you. You should respect that. How about we both go to his house and apologize?" She says.

Well how about that, my eight-year-old sister is giving me advice. She's being the strong one. I'm proud of her, but I hate how I see worry lined on her forehead. I wipe away the tears on my face and nod fast.

I lead her to Gale's home and stop a few yards from his door. I don't want to face him. I don't want to see that look in his eyes again. Prim looks at me expectantly. I look back at her. "Are you going to knock the door, Katniss?" she says. I nod, but don't knock for a while. She's looking at me patiently, and it bothers me, so I knock lightly. A little boy, Prim's age, answers the door. Prim's eyebrows fly up and she blinks, as if she's trying to make sure that's him. "Hi." I say, "Is Gale here?"

"Well he is, but he shut himself in our room and is muttering to himself." he says, "I wouldn't want to talk to him now if I were you. He never mutters to himself and he's practically ripping his hair out."

Guilt spreads through me suddenly. The boy stretches his hand out. "Hi, I'm Rory." He says. I shake his hand. "I'm Katniss." I say. His mouth opens in an amused smile. "Katniss! Come inside for some tea." he says. Then his eyes shift over to Prim, and I swear, I practically see him drool. "Hi, what's your name?" He asks. "I'm Prim!" she says, in her usual bubbly personality. He waves her inside, forgetting about me and almost shutting the door in my face.

I follow Rory and Prim into a small room with a woman- I'm assuming Gale's mother- and a little girl are sitting on a chair. I shift awkwardly ask Rory introduces us. "Mother, Posy, this is Gale's friend, Katniss. And her sister, Prim." I hear the purr in his voice as he says Prim's name. I crack a grin and chuckle to myself, despite the situation that I'm in. "Hello, Mrs. Hawthorne." I say, in my most polite voice. She waves her hand, "Please, call me Hazell." She says. Her voice is soothing, just like Gale's.

"Hi, Hazell! I'm Prim!" Prim says. Why does she have to be so good with people? Why did I get stuck being the awkward one? "Well, hello Prim! My, you are adorable! Why don't you and Rory go outside for a while and play?" she says. Rory rolls his eyes, "Do you want to Prim? I mean, n-not that I _don't_ want to, but if you do then it's fine. B-but if you don't I'm okay with that too." He stammers. "Sure!" She says. She grabs his arm and they go outside.

"So, Katniss," Hazell says, "Gale told me some about you. It's great to finally meet you in person! Would you like some tea?" She asks.

I nod my head, "Yes please, that would be nice." I say, trying to be as polite as Prim. She stands up and pours some tea into a cup. She hands it to me, "Careful, it's hot. Oh honey, make yourself at home, sit down if you'd like." She says. I sit down in a chair and set my tea down, taking occasional sips. Posy jumps on my lap and give me a huge grin, "You look like Brother Gale!" she yells. I laugh quietly, "I do?" I ask, even though I already know that. "Mhmm," she says. "But he's angry."

I sigh and set my tea down, "I know, that's why I came over here. I was hoping to talk to him." I tell her. "Oh that's nice." Hazell says. "Gale!" she yells. She doesn't sound angry at all, like when my mother calls us. She sounds sweet, like honey.

Gale pads into the room that we're in. He's rubbing his eyes, which have turned slightly red, and he's still muttering to himself. His hair is disheveled and his shirt is half tucked into his pants, and half pulled out. "What?" He says. He looks up, sees me, curses, walks back into the bedroom, and shuts the door tightly behind him.

**A/N: Hey! What did you think of that little plot twist? Rory has the hots for Prim! But onto more important details- do you think Katniss and Gale should end up together in the end? Since the team Gale fans- which just to be clear, I'm still team Peeta- should get an AU. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!AND THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! **

**~Telling Time Backwards**


	10. Reviews: Please read!

**A/N: (AND THIS IS JUST AN A/N)**

**Hey guys. Um, I just wanted to say that for my reviewers, I welcome constructive criticism and compliments, but please don't say any rude stuff 'cause it's just kinda… rude. Um, I got some reviews saying that Gale's older than Katniss, but I thought she was older than Gale by two years. I'm not sure about that, so maybe I'll check in on it the next time I get my hands on the book. How does that sound? If it turns out that Gale **_**is**_** older than Katniss, then this will just be an AU story. But seriously, if you don't like the story or something, I'd appreciate it if instead of just telling me you don't like it, you could tell me WHAT you didn't like about it so that it can be fixed. Okay, I think that's about it I think. Oh and yeah about my dialogue grammar, sorry about that, I usually type in a hurry and screw up some things. Okay, **_**now**_** I think that's about it. See you next story update!**

**~Telling Time Backwards **


	11. Making Up

**Disclaimer: Me.**

**P.S . Hallo! I know Gale's supposed to be older than Katniss, so sorry about the confusion. I made it so that Gale was younger just so that at parts like talking about Tesserae and stuff could happen. If you don't like Gale's age, maybe you can pretend that in this story, he's still older. Sorry about that. So yes, Brooke, this **_**is**_** an AU story. Enjoy!**

I sit there, my mouth hanging open. Could Gale _really_ be that mad? I mean, I just wanted him to tell me something. It's not like I stole something from him! I set the cup in my hands down and thank Hazell. Then, I stand up and leave the house.

Prim and Rory are spinning in circles, laughing like they're crazy. I don't want to interrupt their fun, but I do anyways.

"Prim, we're going," I say, "Bye Rory." Prim waves goodbye and skips off to join me. I don't look at her the whole walk back.

"So, how'd it go with Gale?" she asks me. I shake my head no and speed up. She matches my pace effortlessly. She waits for an explanation, but there's no way she's getting one before we're home. Not unless she wants me to explode.

I walk into the door and ignore my mother's greeting. I trip over my feet, which is something I haven't done since I learned to hunt. Prim shuts the door behind us and sits on our bed.

"Tell me what happened," she says. And I loose it, telling her everything, starting from when I met Gale.

* * *

><p>"And so now he's mad at me!" I finish. My face is hot and sweaty and I'm panting. I kick the bed and tug at my ear.<p>

"I don't know what to say…" Prim says awkwardly. I _want_ her to tell me I'm right, I _want_ her to tell me that Gale is just being a drama queen, but she just sits there. I flop on the bed and groan into my pillow.

"Sorry Katniss," Prim says, just before I'm about to fall asleep, "But I think Gale's not the one to blame. He had a secret that he wanted to keep to himself." I don't hear what else she has to say, because I fall asleep.

When I wake up and walk to the kitchen, my mother asks why I'm home. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's Sunday." She says. My ears perk up. I'm not filled with rage like I was the night before. I don't know what I'm feeling now. All I know is that I need to get to the woods as fast as my legs can get me there.

I grab my bow and arrows and dash through the Seam, through the Meadow, and under the fence. I climb a tall tree and search for Gale. I see him by the stream, gutting a fish. I shimmy down the tree's trunk and tiptoe over to Gale.

"Catnip," he says, "The animals may not be able to hear you, but I can."

I freeze in my tracks. He laughs, not nicely, but still, it's better than him not looking at me at all. He throws the fish into his bag and walks over to me.

"I'm guessing you came here to talk to me, not hunt. Right?" he asks. I nod my head sheepishly. "Well, talk then."

"Okay. Well, I wanted to apologize for getting in your business last week. You're my best friend, so I shouldn't have tried to pry the truth from you. Sorry about that." I say. I'm looking at my bow, rubbing the smooth wood.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have, Catnip. It was pretty annoying." He says. He's grinning, and I see him playing with a berry in his hand. I open my mouth, and he tosses it in. It lands on my tongue and rolls into my mouth.

I sit by the stream and grab the tail of the fish that Gale was gutting. Now that Gale forgives me, I don't know what to do. Gale didn't take out the eyes, and they're starting to scare me.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well, I'm about done hunting because I came here early." Gale says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I knew you were coming. If you came to my house, then you probably would come to the woods to talk to me also." he says. He's chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny about that?" I ask him. I scowl, hoping to intimidate him.

"Oh, just that you are _so_ predictable." He says.

"I am not!" I yell. _Am _I?

"I knew you were going to say that. Which just proves my point." He laughs. I throw the fish at him, hoping to hit him in the arm or something, but I miss him by a longshot. "I knew you were going to do that too!" He yells.

"Your so annoying!" I yell. I'm laughing though, and he joins in.

"Yeah, yeah. So do you want me to help you hunt, or do you just want to talk. I got enough game for both of us if you don't want to hunt." he says.

"Really? Thanks!" I say. I sit down on the rock I'm standing on and cross my legs. "Well sit down then. I'm too tired to hunt, and I left my bag at home." I tell him.

He drops on some grass and lies down. "Aah, it's so nice today. I'm happy that it's Spring. It's good hunting weather, and I don't feel like I'm going to freeze to death like in the Winter. Or melt like in the Summer, or something."

"Yeah," I say, "Everything's just perfect in the Spring."

"I wish it would just never end. You know?"

"Yeah, I do know." I say. Then, I get off the rock, lay down on the grass, shut my eyes, and fall asleep.

**A/N: Awww! Happy chapter ending! They're friends now, yippee! So I read some websites- because I didn't have the book in hand- and it turns out Gale **_**is **_**eighteen. When I read the book the first time, that's what I thought, but somehow I got an idea that he was fourteen when I read Catching Fire and Mockingjay. So yes, this is an AU story. Well, off the topic, I'm very angry because I wanted Alex Pettyfer to play Peeta in The Hunger Games movie next year, but it looks like he isn't going too. They better cast somebody who is fit for the role or I'm going to implode. And last- but not least- I want to thank EStrunk, TacoBelle and HopeNeverDies for your compliments and constructive criticism, because that's what I look for in reviews. Okay I'll see you next update!**

**~Telling Time Backwards**

**P.S. I feel like I'm forgetting something… **


	12. Wow I am Really Creepy

**Disclaimer: Just somebody trying to continue her life after one of her favorite things in the world- The Hunger Games- has ended. Such a sob story- eh?**

**P.S- This chapter is what Gale does while Katniss is asleep in the grass. (Please note that you are in danger of reading something super FLUFFY.) Enjoy the fluff!**

Gale's POV:

I run my mouth, talking about how much I love Spring, when I turn my head and see Katniss sleeping, I stop. Oh my God.She looks so pretty. I pick up her braid and play with the tip of her coal-black hair. I brush back her bangs that fell into her shut eyes.

God, why did I get stuck being the lovesick monkey? I mean, I'm the ten-year-old boy, not the twelve-year-old girl. Ugh, whatever, I better not complain, at least she's my friend.

Katniss starts to mumble in her sleep, "No, no, no don't go in the… in the…" she trails off. What is she saying? "You aren't… you aren't safe there." she says. She has a sense of urgency in her voice, and her eyebrows are furrowed.

"No!" she screams, "No! Stop!" Her arms are thrashing and she's crying. Then, she slackens and curls up into a ball next to my feet. I grab her hands and rub them with my thumbs. I run the back of my hand against her eyebrows, and they relax.

"It's okay, Katniss. Shh, shh." I say, trying to soothe her. I'm using the same voice that I use when I'm about to kill an animal, and it makes me feel weird, using it on Katniss, like I'm going to kill her or something.

I sit cross-legged and put her head in my lap, stroking her hair. She relaxes and wraps her arms around her waist, as if she's hugging someone. Katniss laughs to herself and rolls over, and I smile at her. I'm tracing her face with my fingers.

_Wow. I am _really_ creepy, _I think to myself,_ Rubbing Katniss's face, stroking her hair and whispering to her, while she probably doesn't know I'm even here… Oh, well._

Just then, Katniss's whole body jerks, she rubs her eyes and rolls over again. That's enough for me. I get up an hide behind a tree. She's not awake, so I walk over and return to sitting with her head in my lap. I'm perfectly happy right now, I don't need anything else. Well, I could do without that little voice in my head singing _creep_.

"Gale? Is that… is that…?" she mumbles in her sleep.

"Yes, don't wake up. I'm here." I say. _Creep._

Well, apparently, Katniss thinks that "Don't wake up" means "Wake up" because she yawns and slowly sits up. I grab my weapons and dash to the fence.

"Gale?" I hear Katniss say, "Where'd you go?"

I listen to the fence to check if the electricity is on- which it almost never is- and crawl under.

"Gale!" She yells. Well, I can tell that she's angry that I left while she was asleep. But it's better than her being creeped out because I was stroking her hair and her face.

I run home and fall over when Posy attacks me.

"Gale!" She screams, "Your home!"

"Yeah, I'm home, Posy. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I ask.

"Yeah… but I missed you." She says. I pick her up and walk her to my mother's and her bed.

"I missed you too, Posy. But you need to sleep or you'll be too tired for me to play with you tomorrow after school." I say

Posy gasps, "No Gale, I need to sleep!" she yells.

"Yes you do," I chuckle. I kiss her on the forehead and set her down next to my mother. "Good night Posy." I say.

"Good night Gale," She says back, "I love you."

"I love you too, Posy." I say. Then I go into the kitchen, which is pretty much a beat-down room with a couch, an old table, a cupboard, and the TV.

Settling on the couch, my eyes are suddenly heavy. I spent hours staring at Katniss while she slept, which is quite tiring honestly. With all her beauty, my heart racing, I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep next to her. Well, this is what I get for liking somebody. Even if it is somebody as great as Katniss.

"Good night, Katniss." I whisper, even though I know that she's probably in her house by now, not thinking about me.

**A/N: Well, Gale is **_**very**_** wrong, I'll tell you that. Because in the next chapter- which I'll post either today or next week, you'll see that Katniss **_**is**_** thinking about him. Hehehe. I'm getting all mushy, I know, but I want to, because come on, if he's just like "She's cute" that will be boring. Anyways, this is the last day of Spring Break before school starts again- oh what joy *sarcasm*- so that's probably why I won't post until the weekend. I was going to make another interaction with Prim and Rory, but I thought it would be kind of cool to make this chapter in Gale's point of view, because whenever I'm reading and the main character falls asleep, I ALWAYS wonder what goes on while they're not awake, so there you go. Okay, I'll see you next update!**

**~Telling Time Backwards**

**P.S. I STILL FEEL LIKE I'M FORGETTING SOMETHING! AUGH! That's just craptastic.**


End file.
